


Останемся только мы

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demons, Drama, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Древняя тьма разливается по венам.





	Останемся только мы

Клипот превращает их в единое целое, объединяет мысли, перекачивает по венам наполненную концентрированной тьмой кровь. Данте лишь крепче сжимает зубы, когда тонкие острые корни начинают прорастать в его легких, и осторожно касается руки Вергилия. Ищет ли он поддержку в холоде умирающей плоти или просто пытается убедиться, что брат реален и по-прежнему восседает на вычурном древесном троне? Хочет ли напомнить себе о прошлом или малодушно стремится избежать боли, разъедающей его изнутри?

Вергилий едва заметно улыбается ему тонкими иссушенными губами, и глубокие трещины змеятся по его лицу, превращая плоть в страшную маску. Данте не видит уродств не потому, что не хочет их замечать, а потому, что зрение больше не подчиняется ему. Сейчас он — часть великого дерева, и древняя тьма заполняет его, будто драгоценный сосуд, ослабляя давление на Вергилия.

Через пару секунд Данте перестает слышать и обонять. Осязание покидает его последним, оставив пост-эффектом в памяти ободряющее прикосновение к руке и невыносимый жар где-то рядом с сердцем. Тьма выжигает на нем свою печать, дарует новую жизнь, позволяет вступить в круг перерождения, и смерть запоминается Данте смутным мгновением страха и боли.

Вергилий шепчет в его голове что-то мягкое и спокойное, напоминающее рокот волн, пение знойных песков, шелест ветра в густой тяжелой кроне. Данте слышит его мысли даже лучше, чем свои, и в них нет ни ненависти, ни жажды мести — лишь желание спасти и утешить.

Гулкое сердцебиение звучит громче набата, запах свежих листьев и застарелой крови врывается в ноздри, полумрак становится ярче солнца в жаркий полдень — но Данте видит только Вергилия, слышит только его, обоняет, осязает, _чувствует_. Пьянящий восторг мешается с кашлем и резью в горле, корни покидают его медленно и неторопливо, и плоть не успевает зарастать на вновь открывающихся ранах.

Вергилий держит его за руку. Он выглядит гораздо лучше, взгляд его кажется глубже, а голос больше не напоминает сумбурное эхо. Данте невольно касается своего лица, заметив, куда смотрит брат, и вопрос тут же рвется с его потрескавшихся от обезвоживания губ:

— Что со мной? Что ты сделал?

Отсеченная небрежным взмахом черная прядь падает ему на колени, и сперва Данте не понимает, чьи это волосы.

— Разделил проклятие, — шепчет Вергилий, склоняясь к его лицу. Касается губами влажного горячего лба, стирает соленую каплю, застывшую на щеке. — Связал нас до конца времен. И когда настанет пора уходить... Мы уйдем вместе.


End file.
